Week of boredom
by ryhoyarbie
Summary: Rito Revolto has a week of boredom and antics at the moon palace as Zedd and Rita are gone.
1. Chapter 1

**DAY 1**

The moon palace was rather a dreary place. It housed Lord Zedd, the self proclaimed emperor of evil, his wife Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, Finster, and Rito Revolto who was Rita's dimwitted skeleton of a brother.

It had been a slow day since Zedd and Rita took Zedd's zord Serpentera for a little get away from dealing with the Power Rangers. So that left Goldar in charge. They were going to be gone for a week.

Rito laid down next to Zedd's throne chair. He looked at it. "Say, I wonder if anyone would object of little ol' me sitting in Ed's chair here."

Rito looked around to see if Goldar was coming and decided to proceed to sit in Zedd's chair. "Hmmmmm…" Rito was adjusting himself in the chair. "Not bad. I can see why ol' Ed likes to sit in it all the time. All hail Lord Rito Revolto!"

Just then Goldar came walking in from a nearby hallway. "Rito you bag of rotten bones, what are you doing in Lord Zedd's chair?"

Rito waved a hand at the golden monkey warrior. "Oh lay off it Goldie, it's not like Ed's here to see me sitting in his chair."

"Well get off of it anyway!" Goldar barked out a command.

"And what's going to happen if I don't?" Rito was playfully picking a fight with Goldar though Goldar was getting upset with Rito not complying with orders. "Watcha gonna do Goldar? You gonna tell Ed that I was sitting in his chair? You'd think he'd believe you?"

Goldar nodded. "Sure he will. You want to know how?"

"Yea, Goldielocks. How?" Rito mocked him.

"Turn around," Goldar answered.

Rito turned around to see one of the Tengas with a polaroid camera take a picture of Rito sitting in the chair.

"Thanks!" The bird said as it ran away with the newly formed picture.

"Hey, come back here!" Rito got out of the chair and started to run after the bird.

Goldar laughed in delight and took his place sitting on Zedd's thrown chair. "Ah, King Goldar, the ruler of all the galaxy! Ha ha ha ha….."

Rito came back running trying to find the tenga but was unsuccessful. He looked at Goldar. "Say no fair, why are you sitting in Ed's chair now?"

"Cause' I can," Goldar was now adjusted and sitting quite comfortably.

"But why did you want me to get off the chair? Ed is going to be cranky with you once he finds out you were sitting in his chair." Rito was using the same medicine at Goldar as Goldar used the same tactics on him.

"No he isn't," Goldar smiled at the skeleton. "You want to know why?"

Rito nodded his head.

"Simple, no one is going to take a picture of me," Goldar started to laugh in delight. "There's not going to be any proof."

"Say, no fair!" Rito objected.

This was going to be a very long week for Rito Revolto…


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY 2**

Rito was standing around the throne room of the palace bored. The second day seemed to be worse than the first one. Time was moving too slowly for the skeleton monster and he needed to do something for some fun.

He spotted Squatt walking past him. "Hey Squatt old buddy, you want to do something fun?"

"Uh…." the dimwitted monster replied. He and Baboo were the least competent of the monsters of Zedd and Rita. They didn't really do anything useful except tag along sometimes with either Rito, Goldar, or Finster when they're trying to find something.

"Sorry Rito, I'm actually looking for something to snack on."

That gave Rito an idea. "Say, you want to go down to Earth and raid a store or restaurant? We can cause some mayhem and get something to eat at the same time! It will be like taking candy from an adult."

Squatt was confused. "Uh, I thought it was taking child from a ten year old kid."

"Oh whatever," the skeleton responded. "It's just a figure of speech."

'A figure?" Squatt was looking around. "You making figures? I hope you're not playing with Finster's clay again like you did the last time. He was very upset with you."

Rito shook his head. "Ugh. Why did I even bother with you?" He dismissed the monster and walked away to another room.

Rito found Baboo in his lab messing with some chemicals and beakers. Baboo was pouring something into a small test tube when Rito came in and slapped him on the back, causing the monster to drop the small test tube on the table, shattering it into small pieces.

"Hey Baboo, how's it going there pal?"

Baboo looked at Rito. He's eyes grew narrow as he became furious with the skeleton. "I've been here for the last three hours mixing these chemicals and trying to find the right dosage and I just did, but you came in here, interrupted me, and caused me to drop the chemicals onto the table and messing up with my experiment!"

By then Baboo was yelling at Rito. "Do you know how much work I have put into this?"

"Uhhhh…" the skeleton could only say that small vocabulary.

"I finally have some time to myself without Zedd and Rita yelling at me because of their failures in trying to defeat the power rangers and I have to put up with your nonsense!"

Baboo shook his head as he picked some of the broken glass. "So, to answer your question, it's not going well for me right now."

Rito shrugged it off and walked it off. "When you mix some chemicals for a strong dosage in getting people high, let me know. I want to try some of that stuff out!"

Rito walked down a hallway and found Finster in his lab sculpting some clay.

Finster sighed. "Oh how I wish I could still be useful in creating new monsters or making putties like I did in the old days."

"Hey Finster!" Rito shouted as he entered the room. "What are you making? Can I help? I'm so bored around here."

Finster looked at the man. A flash of irritation came over his face. "No Rito, you may not help me in any way or fashion. You were here the last time messing around and making a mess when I wasn't around and caused so many problems. I had to redo so many monsters I created thanks to you.

Rito grabbed one of the clay monsters. "Why are you even making these things anyway, dude? Rita and what's his name aren't going to use any of these anyway." Rito glanced at a piece of paper right next to the monster he picked up. The name of the monster was called Pumpkin Rapper. "Hey, this looks like a cool dude. Let's make this guy and send him down to Earth to have some fun.

Finster walked over and grabbed the clay monster from Rito. "We can not send anything down because of Lord Zedd's instructions. Now, can you please leave me in peace for once in your lifetime!"

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going!" Rito grumbled as he walked out of the room. None of these monsters were going to spend anytime with him. He was looking for something to do, anything, and couldn't find anything to do or anyone to do it with. Suddenly, he had an idea.

He walked into the thrown room again and walked by the phone. "I know, I'll just prank call some unsuspecting dolts!"

Rito looked in the phonebook and called a random number. There was some ringing followed by someone at the other end picking up.

"Hello?"

"Yea, hey there…."Rito said before being interrupted.

"We're sorry, but this party's extension is not being able to go through due to all of it's inhabits being locked away in a tomb in a dessert on a planet called Earth. When they're free, then we can connect you to your party. Thank you!"

The automated voice message stopped. Rito looked through the phonebook and found another number. "This should be good!" He dialed the number and patiently waited until someone picked up.

"Hello?" The voice in the other end said.

"Yea, uh, hello and good day to you sir!" Rito said from his end. "I represent monsters repairmen and wanted to know if your refrigerator is running."

"Yea it is," the man said from his end.

"Well you better go and catch it then!" Rito started to laugh hard.

"Hey, I got something to say to you," the man said from the other end.

"Who me?" Rito was dumfounded. "Okay, shoot."

"Since you're so funny, why don't you come over to my house and entertain my two bratty 11 year old nieces," the man said.

"Oh Uncle Lothor, we're not bratty!" A little girl's voice said from the background.

"Yea, we just like causing problems and wanting stuff," another little girl replied in the background."

"Ughhh…." Lothor complained. "Why did I even allow my two nieces Marah and Kapri to come over here for the weekend anyway? Nieces by marriage….Humph…."

"Well, you have fun with them dude! Rito said as he hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**DAY 3**

Rito was still having a hard time trying to find something to do. It was now day three and the time was going by really slowly for him.

After playing prank phone calls to various villains, both main and up and coming, he got bored with calling and trying to fool people. To add to that, some of the people he called threatened to find who he was and where he lived so they could personally deal with him. Rito knew he had better stop before someone would go on their word and find him.

As the skeleton walked around, he walked past his sister and her husband's room. "I wonder what sis and Ed have in their room that's a secret?" Rito laughed in delight as he went in their room and started going through their stuff.

He didn't find anything of interest in his sister's closet, only her different clothes and those cone shaped bras she wore over he outfit. "Why does she where these things?" He said as he tossed some over him.

He went inside Zedd's closet and started to look through stuff. It was pretty empty since Zedd didn't even wear clothes. However, Rito did find something in the back of the closet hidden away from plain sight. He found a black book and started to go through it. It had the names and numbers of various women on here.

"Hmmmm….." Rito said to himself. "Ol' Ed has a book filled with numbers and names of other women. Time to go through some of them."

Rito quickly got out of the room before someone would see him and made his way to the thrown room. He walked over to the edge of it where the phone was. He opened up the black book of Zedd's and looked through some names and numbers.

"Here's a good one," Rito was in delight as he found the name of a woman peaked the skeleton monster's interest.

He dialed the number and waited before someone on the other end picked up the phone.

"Thank you for calling chattin' with villain babes where we're here to serve all your needs and then some," the woman on the other end said. "Who are you baby?"

"The name's Rito Revulto, and you my dear sound ever so lovely," Rito responded. "And what is your name doll face?"

"As…." she stopped. She was talking to someone in the background. "Do I really have to do this, Ecliptor?"

"Yes, princess. This is will teach you how to deal with all sorts of people."

"By talking to them over the phone and being really slutty?" The woman asked.

"Well"…..Ecliptor didn't know what else to say."

She complained and continued with the conversation. "To answer your question, my name is Astronema."

"Oh goodie!" Rito said. "Let's talk about you and me babe!"

 **XXXXXXX**

The conversation between Rito and Astronema had lasted for thirty-three minutes before Rito decided to stop talking.

"Well since you're leaving, talking to me was 3.99 a minute. So if we do the math, your bill is 131.67," Astronema said. "We have tracked your location of where you're calling from and will give you the bill in the next few days. Thank you."

Astronema hung up and so did Rito. "Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" Rito started to hit his head with Zedd's black book. "How am I going to pay that bill?"

Rito was about go back to Zedd's room and put back his black book, but Rito was curious who else was in the book. He skimmed through some names and numbers and found another one that was interesting to him.

He knew he shouldn't have done it, but he dialed the number. Someone from the other end picked up. "Hello and thank you for calling me. I've been wanting to hear from you for such a long time. I've been such a bad little girl and need a good spanking. Can you help me with that?"

"Oh I certainly can, darling!" Rito said. "The name's Rito Revulto. What's your name sugar?"

"Ooooo, Rito is such a hot name for a big strong man. My name is Trakeena, and I want to rock your world!"

"Oh yes baby!" Rito was very excited. "Please do so."

Trakeena was about to say something else but stopped. "I'm sorry, but my father wanted me to be more personable with other people. So he decided to make me do this bogus job."

Rito heard this from the previous person he talked to. "Uh, what company do you work for?"

"Chattin' with villain babes," Trakeena said.

"Oh crap!" Rito basically screamed out. He was about to quickly hang up the phone but kept talking. He talked for a long time with woman until finally he was getting tired of it.

Before he hung up the phone, Trakeena said he was going to be billed where he was calling from for 247.28. Rito screamed in terror over the phone bill.

He was about to take the black book back to Zedd's closet, but he decided to look through the names inside the book. "Oh, she sounds hot."

Rito started to dial the number and heard a ring tone from the other end.

Rito was going basically screwed at this point and didn't know when to stop…


	4. Chapter 4

**DAY 4**

"Wow, I can't believe that happened!" Baboo said. He and Rito were playing a game of chess.

Rito took one of his pieces and rubbed it against his head. "I don't get this game at all."

Goldar was walking past the two. "That's because the game requires the use of your brain, something you lack! Ha ha ha…." Goldar laughed at Rito's expense as he walked into another room.

Rito looked back at Goldar as he was leaving. "You know Goldie, a lot of you goes a long way, you know that!"

"Yea, yea," the golden monkey warrior responded as he left.

Baboo moved another one of his pieces. "Check mate. Looks like I win again!"

Rito sighed. "I'm done with this game." He got up from the game and left.

"But this was your first attempt. At least try another game?" Baboo wanted to continue playing chess.

"No! Find someone else to play like your playmate," Rito left the room upset.

"My playmate?" Baboo was wondering who the playmate Rito was referring to. "Oh, he means Squatt! I should have known."

Rito went into his room and started to look around to find something to do. Suddenly, a light turned on in his brain. "I know what I can do."

He walked over to the phone in his room and started dialing a number. There was a few rings before someone from the other end picked it up.

"Hello."

"Gruumm, you old devil. What's going on?" Rito asked.

"Who in the galaxy is this?"

"It's me, your cousin Rito!"

"Rito Revulto, you vile monster. Why in the world did you call me? You know you and I had problems the last time we spoke," Gruumm said over the phone.

"That little thing," Rito said as he was laying in his bed. He waved his hand trying to dismiss the skirmish. "That was centuries ago. I say we live and let monsters be monsters. Deal?"

There was a slight hesitation from Gruumm's part, but he decided to put what was in the past behind him. "Deal."

"Good!" Rito was satisfied. "What's been going on with you these days?"

"Nothing really. Been conquering some minor planets, enslaving some of the population, that sort of thing," Gruuumm replied. "Just trying to make a name for myself. What about you?"

"Well, a few months ago I decided to pay a visit to my sister."

"Rita Repulsa?" Gruumm said. "But last I heard she was trapped in a dumpster thanks to that big oaf Zordon."

Rito shook his head. "Na ah. Some humans visited the moon and freed her. Those poor suckers. Some time last year she married Lord Ed."

"Lord who?" Gruumm didn't know who this Lord Ed was.

"Lord Ed. You know, the guy who claims to be the emperor of all evil and stuff," Rito was explaining.

"You mean Lord Zedd?" Gruumm corrected his cousin.

"Ya, that's him!"

Gruumm couldn't believe his cousin Rita Repulsa was free from her imprisonment but also married to a powerful overlord. "You mean to tell me our cousin is married to one of the most dangerous and evil spirited creatures in the entire galaxy? Brilliant! And here I thought Rita wouldn't ever get married."

"Yea, yea. Ol' sis sure knows how to pick em'," Rito was now swinging his sword around.

"I would have come to the wedding, but I'm in the Jidecca Galaxy."

"Jidecca Galaxy?" Rito was curious why his cousin was way out in the middle of nowhere. "That's a long way from where I'm at."

"Like I said, I'm trying to make a name for myself," Gruumm explained. "I don't need to be in the United Alliance of Evil. I don't even think Dark Specter would even want me. I'm small time compared to what he wants," Gruumm continued. "Besides, I heard he's dealing with the machine empire that recently left the alliance."

Gruumm continued. "And besides that, I found someone from this galaxy I'm currently at who I'm willing to serve called Omni. He may not be as powerful as Dark Specter, but I believe that will change sometime in the future."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Rito continued talking for another hour before he and Gruumm finally stopped talking. After Gruumm hung up the phone, Rito had an automated voice message.

"Your call has cost you 2,894.55 dollars. Your bill will be billed at your present address. Thank you."

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" Rito said as he hit his head with his sword.

He did it again. He was going to get charged with owing more money. Not another good day for Rito .

"I hate this week of boredom," the monster said as he sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**DAY 5**

Despite the fact Rito had managed to rack up the phone bill from calling various monsters and villains, Goldar still had not found out about it.

Rito view his sister's repulsascope and took a gander at what was going on. To his surprise, he saw the rangers all split up. He saw Kimberly with Tommy at the park. He saw Billy in his lab. He then spied Rocky who was at his house eating. Then Adam and Aisha were at their homes for the day not really doing anything either.

This would be a perfect time to attack.

He looked back and yelled. "Hey Goldie! Come here!"

Goldar came walking from another room to see what the dimwitted monster wanted. "What is it Rito?"

"Those rangers are all split up. We can easily attack them. Rita and Ed would be so proud of us finally getting rid of those pesky power brats!"

Goldar shook his head. "No. Lord Zedd gave us explicit instructions not to attack the rangers."

"Yeah, but I don't think ol' Ed would care," Rito was trying to plead his case. "Come on Goldar!"

"No! And that's final!"

Goldar walked away leaving the skeleton alone in the room.

"Bah!" Rito was disgusted. "Always Ed's lapdog, aren't ya monkey boy!"

Rito decided that it was time to do something about it. He was bored out of his mind now. Well, he had been bored all week. He knew Rita and Zedd would be coming home sometime today.

Under a flash of bright light, Rito disappeared from the palace.

 **Park**

Tommy looked at Kim. There was the mutual attraction between the two teens. Ever since he had come to Angel Grove, Kimberly and him were always an item.

Kim and Tommy were sitting at a picnic bench. She drank some of her soda while Tommy nibbled on some of his sandwich.

"So I spoke to Trini yesterday," Kim said.

Tommy was surprised and happy to hear the former yellow ranger's name. "Oh ya, how is Trini?"

Kim started to speak before a bright swirled by her and Tommy. Suddenly Rito appeared. Both rangers got up and had a defiant pose between them.

"What do you want, Rito?" Tommy asked.

The skeleton put up his hands. "Yo, don't morph. I'm not here to attack you."

Kim looked at Tommy in disbelief. "I don't think so!"

"It's true. I've been bored all week and wanted to come down and see if you could use some company. Honest!"

Both rangers looked at the monster. "Go away!"

Rito sighed and disappeared.

"Well that was easy," Kim said as she looked bewildered at her boyfriend.

 **Billy's House**

Billy was working in his lab in the garage of his house. One of the things he liked to do when he wasn't in school or saving the world was either experimenting or fixing something as it allowed him to relax.

Suddenly Rito appeared before the blue ranger.

"Hey Bill!" Rito shouted. He sounded really enthused.

Billy was about to reach for his morpher before he was stopped by the gigantic skeleton.

"Oh no, no, no! I haven't come here to fight you!"

Billy wasn't for sure if the monster was honest or lying. "What do you want Rito?"

Rito walked over to the desk where Billy had some test tubes filled with liquid. "I wanted to help you. I'm bored up there in the moon palace and needed something to do!"

Rito was about to pour a test tube with green liquid with another test tube filled with white liquid before he was stopped by Billy.

"Don't touch that!" Billy didn't want something to happen. "I don't know what those two would do if they were mixed together. It come make this garage explode and you and I along with it."

"Cool!" Rito wanted to do some destruction.

Billy shook his head. "Look, I don't know what kind of game you're up to, but can you just please leave. I'm this close to morphing and sending you back up to Zedd and Rita."

Rito put the test tubes down, sighed, and disappeared.

Billy looked around to see if anyone had witnessed the monster and him. Luckily the coast was clear.

Billy held up his communicator and started to talk. "Hey Tommy, come in"…

 **Rocky's House**

Rocky's eyes were as big as the moon itself as he looked at the sandwich he had made. It was doubled layered consisting of turkey, two kinds of cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, and some pickles.

"I've been thinking about you all day my friend," He said as he was about to take the first bite.

Suddenly Rito appeared right by the red ranger.

"Hey bud, whatcha doing!" Rito said as he was sitting right next to Rocky.

Rocky sighed, put down the sandwich, and looked at the monster. "Look, I've already been informed you're looking for something to do. So here's something, bug off!"

Rito shook his head disappeared as quickly as he showed up.

 **Aisha's House**

"Get out of here!" Aisha yelled at the monster.

 **Adam's House**

Go away!" Adam looked at the monster as he was reviewing some work for school.

Rito disappeared.

 **Moon Palace**

Rito sat down on the steps by Zedd's thrown chair. He sighed. "Man, I can see why we're always fighting those mighty morphin pimple faced geeks. They're mean and don't want to hang out." Of course Rito thought it over and knew the real reason would be he was always fighting the rangers, so naturally they wouldn't want anything to do with him.

Goldar came walking over to the monster. "I'm going to enjoy seeing this." He started to laugh.

Rito looked confused at the golden warrior. "Laugh at what? Me? Hey Goldie what do you know that I don't?"

Just then Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa came walking in. Zedd's skin was glowing red while Rita's face showed her emotions of being mad.

"Hey sis, hey Ed!" Rito wondered why the two were upset. "Did you have a nice trip?"

Zedd was the one who spoke first. "Why you miserable excuse of a monster!" Zedd shouted. "I might as well throw you to the nearest black hole and be done with you!"

Rito scratched his head. "What? What did I do?"

"This!" Rita yelled at her brother. She handed him a bill. The bill showed the total money they owed for Rito's long distance calls.

"Oh that!" Rito wanted to get away as fast as he could. "Well, I uh…."

Rita started to hit her brother on the head with her magic wand staff. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! You're stupid Rito, stupid!"

Rito put up his hands in. "Hey, I'll pay that bill. I promise!"

"With what? You don't have any money!" Rita said as she had finally stopped hitting her brother.

Rito tried to plead his case to them. "Look, I was bored all week and…"

"Save the excuses, bone head!" Zedd got in Rito's face. "I can't even think anymore." He turned his attention to his wife. "I think I got one of your headaches now."

Rita shook her head and walked away with her husband to another room away from her brother.

Goldar had been snickering this whole time at Rito and his problem.

"Oh shut up!" Rito said to Goldar who let out a loud chuckle.


End file.
